The present invention relates generally to dispensing containers and more specifically, to dispensing cap constructions enabling accurately measured amounts of container contents (in granular, particulate, powdered or liquid form) to be dispensed from the cap.
Dispensing containers are, of course, well known and are used in many different industries for many different purposes. One such use is in the food industry, and a specific example includes jars and other similar containers which contain solid foods (such as spices, sugar substitutes, concentrates, etc.) in particulate, granular or powder-like form. Typically, a measuring spoon or separate measuring cup is utilized in conjunction with the jar or container when accurate amounts are to be obtained.
The present invention eliminates the need for measuring spoons or cups by providing a closure, which serves as its own measuring device, for use with an otherwise conventional container. While the incorporation of a measuring function into a container/closure construction for the discharge of desired amounts of the container contents is not new (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,802,284; 2,804,103; 3,860,111; 4,613,057 and 4,635,828), the present invention provides an improved and simplified structure for accomplishing this result.
More recently, improved dispensing type measuring caps or closures have been disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/288,896 filed Aug. 10, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,582 issued Apr. 23, 1996, and in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,871. Application Ser. Nos. 08/557,559 and 08/677,350 mentioned above disclose further iterations of dispensing type measuring caps or closures which incorporate flat pivot type dispensing doors or panels in combination with internal measuring chambers including weir dams or panels. Some embodiments include a measuring chamber closing flange, operable when the dispensing door or panel is open, to prevent excess material from being transferred into the measuring chamber.
In accordance with the present invention, further improved measuring/dispensing cape or closures are provided which incorporate a flip top cap and a built-in shut-off blade, with the flip top spring biased to a normally closed position. Other improvements in overall design enhance the performance and usability of the cap.
In exemplary embodiments, the plastic measuring/dispensing closure includes a flip top which is pivotably mounted on the upper end of a peripheral closure skirt. Located within the confines of the radially outer closure skirt, there is a second, radially inner skirt which is adapted to engage the upper edge of an associated container. Within this inner skirt, there is a first internal panel which closes off approximately half of the opening at the upper end of the inner skirt. A second internal weir dam panel terminates at a substantially straight weir edge (when viewed in plan) which is laterally spaced from and parallel to the first free edge of the angled panel portion, thereby defining a weir opening between the two edges. The weir dam panel, in combination with the closure portion of the flip top form a measuring chamber from which measured amounts of container contents can be dispensed through the closure panel portion of the flip top, but only after the measured amount has been transferred from the container to the measuring chamber through the weir opening. The flip top is bifurcated by a hinge axis defining a closure panel on one side of the hinge axis and a push panel on the other side of the hinge axis. Of course, the shape of the flip top conforms generally to the shape of the peripheral skirt at the uppermost end thereof so that the flip top effectively seals the closure when the flip top is in the closed position. In the exemplary embodiments, the flip top and the skirt openings are somewhat rectangular in shape, with a gradual taper at the discharge end so as to provide a rounded "arrow head" shape at the discharge end. The closure skirt is round in its lower threaded portion and gradually transitions to the rounded arrow-head shape at the upper edge thereof. The precise shape of the flip top, however, may be varied as desired, depending on the particular application.
In one exemplary embodiment, a substantially straight cut-off blade, lying parallel to the weir edge, extends downwardly from a lower surface of the flip top immediately adjacent or centered on the hinge axis. This closure blade lies fully engaged with and along the free edge of the first internal panel when the flip top is in its closed position. When the push panel portion of the flip top is pressed downwardly to open the closure portion of the flip top, the shut-off blade moves into engagement with the parallel weir edge to thereby shut off the measuring chamber so that no additional amount of contents from the container can flow into the measuring chamber as the measured amount is dispensed from the measuring cap.
It is another feature of this invention, that the flip top be normally biased to a closed position. This can be accomplished in several ways. In one embodiment of the invention, a flexible, resilient spring panel extends downwardly from a lower surface of the flip top, substantially parallel to the shut-off blade. This flexible panel is fully engaged along an upwardly angled portion of the first interior panel when the flip top is closed. When the push panel portion is pressed downwardly, further flexing of this spring panel creates a closing bias to the flip top when the push panel portion is released.
In a variation of the first exemplary embodiment, a spring is formed by an integral, bendable spring panel attached to the end of the push panel portion which is remote from the shut-off blade, and which is doubled back on itself about a living hinge. Thus, the spring takes on a substantially C or wedge-shaped configuration in use, again biasing the flip top to a normally closed position.
In another variation of the first exemplary embodiment, a separate and discrete substantially C-shaped spring panel is inserted between the push panel portion and the internal panel within the closure skirt.
In still another variation, a spring is provided in the form of a die cut foam block shaped to conform to the space between the push panel portion of the flip top and the first internal panel within the peripheral skirt of the closure. The block is resiliently compressed when the push panel is pressed downwardly, creating a bias back to the closed position.
In still another variation, a coil spring is inserted between the push panel portion of the flip top and the first internal panel within the closure skirt. In this embodiment, additional means are provided to locate and retain the coil spring in place to normally bias the flip top to the closed position.
In a second and preferred embodiment of the invention, the internal closure panels are re-designed to insure that none of the container contents clog or otherwise impede the flip top as it moves between closed and open positions. In this preferred arrangement, the weir panel terminates at a vertical flange with a free horizontal edge laterally offset and slightly above a generally horizontal, parallel edge of the adjacent internal panel. At the same time, the underside of the flip top is formed with a combined shut-off and sealing arrangement which includes a downwardly projecting box-like member or beam including a pair of parallel vertical walls connected by a curved bottom wall, the hollow beam configuration appearing from above the flip top as a rectangular groove or recess. With this arrangement, the shut-off/sealing beam is always engaged with the horizontal edge of the internal panel, during both closing and opening movements of the flip top, while engaging the weir edge and thus shutting off flow into the measuring chamber when the flip top is opened.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the present invention provides a measuring/dispensing cap for a container comprising a peripheral side wall and a pivotable flip top movable between closed and open positions, the flip top mounted for pivotal motion about a horizontal hinge axis wherein the hinge axis separates a closure panel of the flip top from a push panel of the flip top; a first panel within the side wall having a first free edge in substantially vertical alignment with the hinge axis; a second weir panel having a weir edge extending parallel to and laterally spaced from the first free edge, thus establishing a weir opening, the closure panel and the weir panel along with a portion of the peripheral side wall defining a measuring chamber within the cap, adapted to receive contents of a container passing through the weir opening.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.